Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted
by Kaite1211
Summary: When Dumbledore asks for exorcists to protect Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, the Black Order sends its teenage exorcists undercover as students representing Rosa Crux Acadamy. As Allen gets involved in the mission though, he starts to have flashbacks of things he doesn't remember... Are the flashbacks connected to a notebook that Hermione found, full of magical research?
1. Chapter One: Missions and Magic

**A/N: I know that the Harry Potter series takes place in the 1990s, and that D. Gray-Man takes place in the late 1800s, so as a compromise, this FanFiction will take place during the late 1800s with only a few recent inventions. Thank you and please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray-Man. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, and D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino.**

Chapter One: Missions and Magic

* * *

_A Dream..._

_A young boy no older than eleven was sitting next to an older man who had donned the clothes of a clown. The two of them were behind a circus tent that looked like it had been neglected, and trash surrounded the area._

_The boy had medium length warm brown hair, but it appeared to be greasy from lack of bathing. His silver eyes were hardened from living on the streets for survival. They reflected his fear toward most adults, though a faint glimmer of love for the man next to him, and the happiness that they had shared together. His porcelain face was not marred in any way except for a few small cuts. He wore a small checkered hooded sweater and skirt, with dark tights and brown boots that reached halfway up his calfs, as well as a large filthy green glove that hid his left hand from prying eyes ._

_The man next to him was tall and dressed in the baggy clothes of a clown, but his pale face was not painted. His black hair was slicked back except for a few strands that fell in his face, his eyes appeared to be endless golden pools. The man's eyes, unlike the boy's, were full of love and kindness, though a light of suspicion always lingered in his gaze._

_Both of the people in question jumped in surprise when a tawny owl landed in front of the boy. The letter tied to its leg was addressed to 'Mr. A. Walker' in emerald-green ink._

_"Mana?" The boy asked, wondering why there was an owl delivering a letter to a Mr. A. Walker._

_"I think it's for you Allen, how about you try opening it and see what is inside?" The man, Mana, replied. Mana was curious about the letter as much as the boy, especially since neither he nor Allen ever told anyone their last name._

_The boy shrugged, as he kneeled next to the bird and proceeded to untie the letter. When he properly held the letter in front of him, he could see that the envelope was made of a heavy yellow parchment. The full address was written in a fancier script, like it was written by someone in a higher social class. Allen dropped the letter as he read what was written, backing away from the letter, disturbed by what was written as the address._

_"How can anyone know where we sleep?" Allen asked, his voice an octave higher than normal._

_"Pardon?" Mana tilted his head in question._

_"This letter is addressed to 'Mr. A. Walker, The smallest circus tent, Cheshire, England"_

_Mana was shocked as well, but still encouraged the young boy to open the letter due to his own curiosity. He had abandoned the world of magic a long time ago, and wondered why they would contact Allen. The older man was startled out of his thoughts by the boy reading his letter out loud in a voice that trembled with fear, but was laced discreetly with a sense of wonder that only Mana could hear._

_"Dear Mr. Walker,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall."_

_...Dream End_

As I scarfed down my meal, or what others preferred to call a feast, I pondered on the dream that I had last night. I didn't think that it was a memory because throughout my travels with Master Cross, I had never heard of such a place like Hogwarts, but the realistic feeling that I had seemed to disagree.

"Allen!" I turned to find a sixteen year old Chinese girl jogging towards me.

Her dark medium length hair was curled slightly under her chin and bounced as she took each step. Her vivid amethyst eyes sparkled like gems in the bright lighting of the cafeteria. She was almost as pale as snow, with a slight tan that gave her skin a warm hue. She was dressed in the new exorcist uniform that was issued to her, a black long-sleeved military jacket that had a silver rose cross placed over her heart and an ebony mini skirt, both with red trim. Tall ivory stockings reached up her long, slender-yet-muscular legs and ended mid-thigh. Blood red high heels clacked on the cobblestone floor with each step she took, while two darker red bangle-like rings jingled merrily around her small ankles.

"Allen!" She called again, reaching me and a towering pile of empty plates that threatened to topple over the two of us.

"What is it Lenalee?" I asked, my silver eyes meeting hers.

A subtle blush graced her cheeks before she replied. "My brother said that he wanted to see you. I think he's going to assign you a mission along with Kanda, Lavi, and I."

I swallowed some food before a small smile danced across my lips. "Alright, I've just finished eating, so I'll meet you in Komui's office."

With that, I piled the empty plates onto an empty cart, and wheeled them back to the kitchen. I typically washed my own dishes because of my large, and rather unquenchable, appetite, but if I was ever called to Komui's office or if I had to go on a mission, then I would typically wash extra dishes later to help those who worked in the kitchen. Today was unlike any other in that case, so when I parted with farewells, I headed towards Komui's office.

When I entered the office, I was surprised to find Kanda and Lavi sitting quietly sitting next to each other... at least with Lenalee between them, and Komui was sitting upright at his desk rather than the usual slouch.

Komui didn't wait until I was seated to brief us on our mission.

"A man who goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore has asked for exorcists to protect his school. He also claims that he suspects there is innocence involved." The room was silent for a minute before Lavi asked the question that I was thinking myself.

"I thought that the Black Order didn't accept clients?"

"They typically don't," Komui agreed, "but this client is rather different..."

oOo

I glanced around the four of us warily as we walked down the crowded London road. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and I had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, especially since Komui never told us why this particular person was different from the other people who requested the help of the Black Order. I pondered on the rest of the mission briefing.

_A Flashback..._

_"You are to rendezvous with Mr. Dumbledore at a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. While there, you are to grab supplies that you will need for the following year. I will tell you more when you come back, but remember- don't make yourself noticeable, and don't tell anyone your names." The room stayed silent for a minute while everyone processed what was said._

_...Flashback End_

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sight of a rather ancient looking sign that hung in front of a tall dark building. Even though it was almost faded, I could still read the sign. The Leaky Cauldron.

The faint tinkle of bells could be heard as I opened the heavy wooden door. I was instantly hit with the slightly sweet smell of pipe smoke that intermingled with the harsh, nose burning scent of alchohol. The pub was lit by the low lighting of lanterns and candles, with random golden rays of sunlight that streamed through high windows. The bar was occupied by a small group of oddly dressed people, that covered their attire with variously colored cloaks. The worn ebony floor was recently swept, and glimmered in the light. The aged tables were made of a heavy dark colored wood as well, but shined with fresh polish.

At one of the tables sat a rather thin older man with long hair and an equally long beard as white as snow. He wore brass half-moon spectacles, and behind them, were bright blue eyes that seemed to read the very essence of a person's soul, and sparkled. His nose was crooked, like someone had broken it, but it didn't heal properly. His clothes were the color of a dark blue sky, and the cloak that he wore looked like woven from silver.

By unspoken agreement, I was elected to be our spokesperson, so it was me, who went up to the older man.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Are you perhaps Mr. Dumbledore?" He turned to me then, his eyes searching my gaze like he had experience in a war like scenario. After what seemed like a little while, he answered.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"Do you know of anything called the Black Order?" As I mentioned the Black Order, his eyes lit with recognition. "We are the exorcists that were assigned protect your school. My name is Allen, and my colleagues names are Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda" As I spoke, I gestured toward each teenager in turn. He seemed to observe our uniforms in an awe of curiosity before he invited us to sit down at the table with him.

When we sat down, he asked us if Komui had told us anything about the mission. When we shook our heads no though, he began to explain.

"Within the past few months of last semester, there were a series of dissaperences that were reported. Due to the fact that a man considered to be a mass murderer had escaped a high security prison called Azkaban, these disappearances went unnoticed. I believe that man is not responsible for those disappearances, which brings up the following question: If Sirius Black wasn't responsible for the missing people, then who was? I had heard about your organization through former students, and concluded that Akuma were behind the disappearances, as well as the fact that there was a high probability that a crystal called Innocence was hidden somewhere on the school's grounds."

I glanced at my comrades, wondering what they were thinking about this mission. An outsider would have thought that we were neutral about the situation, but I could see in their eyes how they truly felt. Lenalee's violet eyes shone with a nervous light, but a twinkle of bravery and curiosity were buried in their depths. Lavi's emerald eye shone with a curious light like Lenalee's, but I could practically see gears turning in his mind while he was working through what Dumbledore had said. Kanda was just as stoic as normal, but his cobalt blue eyes seemed to scoff at the wizard government because they couldn't handle one prisoner escapee.

"That brings us to this mission," Dumbledore continued. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. As stated by the title, the Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three of the most highly regarded schools in Europe: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts. Since this mission is undercover, Komui and I agreed to have the four of you represent the fictionalized school of Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted, the Black Order's code name in any book in the world of magic. You can wear you exorcist uniforms as school attire, but you will need school supplies. For that, I will have the keeper of keys take you around Diagon Alley to help you financially, and to make sure you won't get lost. And one last thing before I go... You will have to come up with a presentation routine to showcase your 'school'." When he finished, he stood swiftly before gesturing for us to follow him to a small area behind the pub.

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen as I absorbed my surroundings. The area was fenced in by a tall brick wall eroded by time. In a corner stood a tin trash can, and next to it stood a gigantically tall man.

His long dark brown hair and beard ended mid-chest and appeared to be untamed. His eyes were dark beetles that glimmered in the light, and his boy-like face was crinkled in a smile. He held out a large beefy hand in greeting, while his other hand clutched a bright pink umbrella.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He boomed, "My name is Hagrid, and I am the Keeper of Keys and the Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Professor Hagrid!" I bowed, "My name Allen, and my comrades' names are Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda." Each person nodded their head when their name was mentioned, except for Kanda who just looked away.

"Che"

"Alright, I will be guiding you through Diagon Alley, so if you could wait just a minute..." Hagrid took the umbrella and tapped some bricks in what seemed like a random order before the sound of moving bricks reached my ears.

I watched in amazement as the bricks seemed to rearrange themselves to form a large arch that didn't lead to the rest of London, but a brightly lit street lined with shops of all sorts and filled with bustling people who I assumed were witches and wizards.

"Welcome," Hagrid boomed, "to Diagon Alley!"

oOo

When we walked through Diagon Alley, I could have laughed at the expressions on my fellow exorcists' faces. Kanda's eyes seemed to flash with a sparkle of interest, Lenalee's eyes were as wide as saucers as she tried to take in everything at once, and Lavi's eye seemed to catalogue everything- which probably was the case- but a lopsided grin was there the entire time, and only seemed to grow larger with each new thing we saw. I was surprised myself, but I reminded myself to not do anything foolish, otherwise, the mission would have been a waste.

The last shop that we stopped at was a tall building that looked as old as the sign that hung in the front claimed it was. Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

"I'll just stay outside and keep your belongings with me. I recomend that you don't keep him waiting." Hagrid took a position outside the door as he spoke.

"Are you sure Professor?" I asked, I was positive that he had already made up his mind, but being polite couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

With that, I led the small group of exorcists into the store, surprised to find the store filled with aisles of small, long-yet-thin boxes. A bell above the door tinkled as we walked in, and as our eyes adjusted to the dim light, an older gentleman with wiry white hair walked up to us.

His pale skin looked milky, and his mercury eyes sparkled with wisdom and age. I assumed that his name was Mr. Olivander.

"Ah, some exorcists I see." He seemed to murmer to himself in a gravelly tone. He waved what appeared to be a wand, and tape measures elevated off of a desk in the back, and flew toward us, starting to take measures of each of us, excluding myself. "And you, Mr. Walker," He turned to me, "I remember when you came in just a few years ago. You are fifteen years old now right?"

I slowly nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And more polite too, I see. I guess more has changed than your hair color and the gain of that scar of yours. I am deeply sorry for your loss. As a matter of fact, I have kept your wand from before, but with your experiences, I was not sure if you would need a new one or not." He turned and grabbed one of the boxes from his desk, and a small smile came to his lips from what appeared to be a memory, before he came back and handed me the wand that was in the box.

At the sight of it, I seemed to get a headache from trying to remember something that had a seal with one of the connected memories.

The wand was rather elegant with an intricate design of dark colored wooden vines that curved up to the tip. A background of pale wood made the vines seem to stand out. It seemed to be around thirteen inches, and the worn wooden grip felt like it was made specifically for my hand. The wand was warm to the touch.

When I took the wand from the elderly man, it gave off a silver glow, and a gentle cyclone of warm wind seemed to circle me. I could feel a familiar sensation as Crown Clown's cape wrapped itself around me, flapping slightly in the breeze, but when I looked down, I was shocked to see that my innocence wasn't activated.

"That was an even more extreme reaction than last time, I'm assuming that you strengthened the traits that it was looking for... Either that, or it's an extravagantly loyal wand for only one wizard. That wand in your hand is made of pine with the tail hair of a threstral, and the feather of a phoenix. It is the first to have two cores, and I find it to be rather unique in both power, and special abilities." Mr. Ollivander gave a last approving nod before turning to Lavi.

"I see that you are a Bookman. You prefer your right hand, am I right?" Lavi nodded, probably wondering how the man knew of his clan.

"I think I know of a wand for you then..." He wandered into one of the aisles before pulling out a box that was longer than most of the others.

"This wand," He stated as he took an abnormally long wand out of the box. "Is made of redwood, and phoenix feather."

When Lavi took the wand in his hand, the man immediately took the wand away from him, before handing him another.

"This beech wand is made from dragon heartstring." When the wand was handed to Lavi, he held it rather limply.

"Well give it a wave!" A sudden destructive force broke the one chair in the room. The man quickly snatched the wand back before replacing it with another.

"This wand is made of ebony with the tail hair of a unicorn." With that, Lavi was about to wave the wand before the man snatched it back.

The pattern continued until, the man handed him a medium colored wand.

"This wand is made of spruce, and Dragon Heartstring, it is 17 3/4 inches."

The wand was indeed very long, but since Lavi was a tall person, It was more proportionate than if the wand was my own. It had a lighter tone like mine, with small, shallow carvings of flames that intertwined along the side up to the tip. The handle seemed to have an irridecent red-orange tinge.

With a wave of the wand, a burst of orange flames shot out of the tip in the form of a small snake, a phantom of Lavi's Hiban. It paused for a second before flying around the store at a speed similar to hiban as well. When the snake flew by me, it felt like chilled invisible hands played with my hair and gently caressed my cheek, leaving behind a trace of the distinguishing scent of cinnamon. The man's eyes grew wide as he watched the snake continue flying through the store before it faded into thin air.

"Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary..." Mr. Ollivander trailed off, absorbed in awe. A moment of silence passed before he turned to Lenalee.

"I wonder which wand will choose you."

"Choose me?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Well of course," He answered as if it was obvious, "the wand chooses the wizard." With that, he handed her a reddish brown wand.

"This wand is made of Cedar and a unicorn tail hair..."

Lenalee seemed to go through only a few wands before she found the right one.

"This wand is made from Pear, Unicorn Hair, 12 1/2 inches"

The wand looked like it was made of gold, and shimmered in the light. Even though the main part of the wand was plain, the grip had small and shallow carvings of small butterflies.

With a wave of her wand, blood red butterflies flew from the tip, and fluttered around her before dissolving into glowing specks of silver. We didn't need to be told that we just found Lenalee's wand.

"I presume that you want a wand as well sir?" The man had turned to Kanda.

"Che..." Kanda looked away, but it seemed that Mr. Ollivander understood what Kanda was implying, and rushed to find a wand.

After several wands had passed through Kanda's hands, the man pulled out a longer than average silver colored wand. It was rather elegant, with the Japanese character for lotus carved at the base of the grip, with small flower petals that were tinged pink, and held the appearance of being blown in a non-existent breeze.

"This wand is made from Elm, and Phoenix Feather, 15 inches."

As soon as Kanda took the wand, the room was filled with the scent of lotuses, and when he waved the wand, light pink and white lotus petals poured from the wand tip like a waterfall.

A small smile brushed his lips before he murmured a name, his voice full of love, and care, with a gentle undertone.

A second later, the expression was gone, and his face was masked with his usual facade of indifference.

As Kanda stepped back towards the door, I walked up to Mr. Ollivander.

"Excuse me sir," I asked, "Do you have any holsters that are made for wands?" Mr. Ollivander seemed to examine me intently before disappearing to the back of the store and returning with enough strange black contraptions for the four of us. I assumed that they were the holsters that I asked for.

"Would this do?" He asked as he handed one to each person.

I strapped the contraption to my lower left fore-arm before nodding approvingly. Lenalee had strapped hers to her right upper thigh, sheathing her wand while she did so. Lavi had strapped it to his right upper thigh, opposite of his hammer. Kanda had strapped the holster to his waist, slightly above Mugan's sheath.

After expressing our gratitude, we exited the store, and once again entered The Leaky Cauldron.

It was there when we parted ways with Hagrid, and returned to the Black Order, not yet knowing that we were to travel to Hogwarts in three months.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Olivander may be a little OCC, but I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter nevertheless! My favorite scene to write was probably with the wands, when I based each wand reaction on each exorcist's innocence.**

**With Lenalee, Someone made the comment that with Dark Boots activated, she was as graceful as a butterfly, so I incorporated that with her wand's reaction.**

**With Kanda, he has some sort of connection with lotuses, so I decided to incorporate his Japanese heritage, and lotuses.**

**By the way, I'm writing several stories at the same time, so the timingbetween each chapter update may vary**


	2. Chapter Two: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: This FanFiction was written for entertainment purposes only- I don't own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter, only the plot for this FanFiction.**

**A/N: Hello! From this chapter on, I will be answering people's questions through an author's note at the beginning of each chapter, so if I did answer your question(s) through a PM, then you will see the answer again here. Thank you!**

**TheDeathAssistant4: I am not planning to have romance in this FanFiction, but it may still occur. If there is romance, it would not be a main focus, but rather something to is just added to the story that isn't necessary- the equivalent of a filler.**

**AlucardBahamut: 1. This story takes place after the level 4 arc, and before the Timothy arc**

**2. Not exactly, but that could apply to my answer. I researched the wand woods and cores to match the personalities of each character, or at least my understanding of them. I could not decide whether to have Phoenix feather or Threstral tail hair for Allen's wand core, so I decided to use both. Another issue was that there wasn't much information about the Threstral tail hair core except for the fact that the only known wand with that core was the elder wand.**

**3. All four of the exorcists are wizards, and no, they were not chosen by the Order because of their magical ability, but rather their ability to blend in, and infiltrate the Triwizard tournament successfully.**

**GreenDrkness: Expanding on my answers for Alucard: In this FanFiction, every innocence accommodator must have the ability to preform magic in order to synchronize with their innocence. Applying this to Allen's situation, he is/was a wizard because he is able to preform magic (and Allen's macic ability is possibly stronger than Harry's own magic ability), granting him the ability to synchronize with his own innocence.**

* * *

Crowds of people intermingled on the platform between tracks nine and ten, with some dressed stranger than others. The smell of smoke filled the enclosed space from the steam engines that had just arrived at King's Cross.

Lavi and I had decided to travel to Hogwarts prior to Lenalee and Kanda so that I could use the ark to transfer the "students" to the wizarding school in a way that could fool the magical community into thinking that the Black Order was an actual school of magic. Our decided mode of transportation was the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 3/4, but we never expected it to be hidden so thoroughly.

So far, we had deduced that the entrance to the platform was concieled as one of the pillars between the two tracks, but we couldn't figure out which one.

"Lavi," I asked, "Do you think that the family over there might know where the platform is?" I gestured toward a rather large group of people who all had flaming red hair except for a rather lanky boy that had messy dark hair, and wore round black rimmed glasses. Underneath his bangs, I could make out a small lightning bolt shaped scar that seemed too precise to have not been cut on purpose. The boy seemed to be around the same age as the second youngest child in the group, whose age I assumed was around 14.

A girl was with them as well, chatting with the two youngest boys. She had bushy brown hair that- if straightened- would have looked elegant. Her dark inquisitive eyes sparkled with knowledge and wit.

Lavi glanced at the group, and their luggage, which happened to include three caged owls and a cat. Slowly, he nodded, as if thinking through what to say to them.

The two of us had pulled down on the hoods of our knee length cloaks- making sure that our facial features were hidden -before we walked up to the family.

"Excuse me," The woman who I presumed to be the mother looked up. "How can I get onto platform 9 3/4?" She seemed to be surprised that I was looking for that specific platform, and I started to doubt that she knew what I was talking about when she smiled gently.

"Of course dear, all you have to do is walk through that pillar. If it makes you more comfortable, you can run." As she spoke, she pointed at a pillar that was near the end of the platform. It was conveniently located in a way that if someone suddenly disappeared, no one would notice.

"Thank you!" I called behind me as Lavi and I dashed to the pillar, and ran through the hidden entrance of platform 9 3/4.

When I stepped onto the platform, I could see crowds of families and students alike, socializing, boarding the bright scarlet steam engine that seemed to crouch on the tracks... I could have sworn that I also saw a long haired orange tabby wreathe through my legs- purring all the while.

Lavi and I had decided to sit in one of the compartments that were in the back of the train, since it was the only empty one left. As we lounged on the red velvet seats, a trio made up from the teenagers we saw earlier knocked on the door of the compartment. It was the brunet girl who spoke for their small group.

"Excuse me," she asked in a faint British accent, "May we please sit with you? Every other compartment is full."

As I opened my mouth to speak, Lavi answered for me, giving me what I sensed to be a piercing look from under the low hood that concealed his face. "Of course you can, here, let me help you with your bags!" He immediately stood to help the trio with their luggage.

oOo

When everyone had settled into their seats, Lavi and I sat next to each other while the trio were across from us, with the black haired boy sitting in the middle. It was then when I considered the events that took place during the past summer.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and I were tasked to learn the equivalent of seven years of magical education, while still having to go on missions, over the course of four or five months. To my surprise, I was better at learning magic than anyone else.

Whenever I held my wand, it felt just as familiar as it did in Diagon Alley, and if I felt nervous, I found myself fingering the hilt. If I was ever alone, I would practice the spells that I had learned until I had mastered them, even if I had to practice magic until dawn.

Sometime in the middle of August, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and I were called to guard spectators at an event called the Quidditch World Cup, and sure enough, there was an Akuma attack. Surprisingly for such a large gathering of wizards, there were only three level twos, and five level ones, a group of Akuma that the four of us were able to exorcise before there could be any fatalities.

While patrolling the stadium during the match, I had caught a glimpse of the trio across from Lavi, and I, and noted a cloaked form that only my left eye could see, which was sitting next to a human-like creature that I overheard being called a house elf. I had also seen them during an attack by a group of criminals called "Death Eaters", though more specifically, I had seen the boy with black hair.

Their voices shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Hermione," the brunette was the one who had spoken, "Hermione Granger." The red-head glowered and looked out the window before the brunette, Hermione, managed to stomp on his foot. He swiftly threw a glare at her before turning to Lavi and I.

"My name is Ron Weasley."

"And my name," The boy with black hair continued for Ron, "is Harry Potter." As he said his name, his body seemed to tense involuntarily, as if expecting a reaction even as subtle as a muffled gasp. When he realized that Lavi and I wouldn't react, he seemed to huff a sigh of relief. "Who are you?"

I held a gloved finger to my hidden lips before speaking to the group as a whole.

"You will find out soon enough."

oOo

As Lavi and I exited the train, I heard a familiar booming voice call over the crowd of students, but I ignored its summons, and followed the majority of the students instead.

As we walked up to the carriages though, I paused for a second, cautiously glancing at the winged horse-like creature that was hooked up to the carriage. It was tall, around the height of a typical thoroughbred- 17 hands. Black leathery skin appeared to be stretched taught over its bones, and a tail, similar to that of a lion, lashed at the air like a whip. Unlike a horse, it's mouth was a sharp black beak that looked like it could rip into meat, and judging by how the steed was occasionally flaring its nostrils at the students, it was carnivorous. Its bat-like wings were folded against its body, but sometimes they would slightly unfurl, creating a small breeze that smelled like death. A word popped into my mind that seemed to settle my raging thoughts- Threstral.

I glanced towards Lavi, and took note of his paled face, he had seen it as well. Noticing the students ignoring the threstrals, I decided to usher Lavi into the carriage before we drew attention to ourselves.

A moment of silence passed before Lavi spoke.

"Allen, Throughout my travels with Bookman, I had never seen such a strange community. That thing pulling the carriage..." He shivered, "It looked like it was a personification of death itself."

"Threstral," I supplied, "a magical creature that many witches and wizards believe to be a representation of death. Judging by the fact that many students didn't acknowledge something that is widely feared among the wizarding world, I am assuming that they are invisible unless a person fulfills certain requirements, something that most likely relates to death." Lavi glanced at me curiously.

"I didn't think that you would know much about the world of magic."

"I don't," I replied, "But for some reason, I knew at least that much."

When I decided to glance out the window myself, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of silver in the corner of my eye, near the edge of a dark forbidding forest.

oOo

When I laid in my bed in the Black Order that night, I watched Timcanpy flying around the room as I thought about the trip to Hogwarts. Link had fallen asleep a couple hours earlier, so I was able to ponder my thoughts in peace- without anyone breathing down my neck.

I was looking forward to the mission for three reasons. One, since Link hasn't discovered any suspicious activity from the 14th, I was given an amount of time where he wouldn't accompany me on missions. Two, magic seemed to be a key to hidden knowledge and memories that seemed to evade me before. Three, magic felt familiar to me and I seemed to be talented with it- if it could potentially help me with saving the souls inside Akuma, I wanted to know as much of it as possible.

* * *

**A/N: So the stage is set! In the next chapter, I will start to move the plot along with the start of the Triwizard Tournament. By the way... Are the characters too OCC? Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: This FanFiction was written for entertainment purposes only- I don't own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter, only the plot for this FanFiction.**

* * *

I glanced around the familiar Mediterranean-like architecture of the ark, calmly waiting for Komui's signal to create a gate to Hogwarts. As I sat on the rim of a white marble fountain, I noticed how everyone else seemed to be anxious.

Lavi was causally leaning against one of the buildings with his arms crossed. His eye was closed in a way to feign a sense of calm, though his eyelid shattered that image with its constant twitching. Lenalee paced back and forth, twiddling her thumbs as she did so. Kanda's fingers twitched at Mugen's hilt, as if he wished that his trusty katana could fix everything for him but knew that it couldn't. Komui checked the time every minute or so, constantly flipping the cover of the silver pocket watch in his hand with the Black Order's signature rose cross on the cover.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Komui straightened his uniform and directed a nod towards me.

"It's time."

In response, I closed my eyes and hummed the song that controlled the ark- the mystical tune seemed to echo in the vast space, amplified by an unknown source. Immediately, I reached for the closest door, revealing a wall of soft white light, and held it open for everyone- and exited the ark last

oOo

**POV switch- Harry Potter**

For the whole two months since Dumbledore's announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, I had to listen to Hermione complaining about how grammatically incorrect the competition's name was.

"It should be the Tetrawizard Tournament, not the Triwizard Tournament!"

"But Hermione," Ron would explain, "you have to admit that Triwizard sounds better than Tetrawizard." I could only nod in agreement.

"You also cannot forget that the fourth school only joined the competition this year. It would be impractical to change the name of a centuries-old tournament such as this."

The arrival of the first two schools had shaken me out of my thoughts. Now the students of Hogwarts were waiting for the mysterious fourth school.

As I waited, I listened to the students' idle chatter, with most of them wondering who the last school was, and how they were going to arrive.

The students fell silent as a tall wall of white light seemed to piece itself together like puzzle pieces. At the top-most section, a large digital-like question mark appeared in red.

Immediately, a tall man of Asian decent stepped out of what I assumed to be a gate of sorts. His black hair was short- slightly curled at the nape of his neck, and his angular dark brown eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses. As a hat, he wore a white burette that had a large, light blue "K". He wore a light colored turtleneck top, with white belted slacks, and strangely enough, slippers. Over his clothes, he had donned a white military-styled trench coat that was open, and flowed behind him as he walked. The most notable thing about him though, was a silver rose cross that was placed over his heart.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He cried, as he trotted up to the said professor. "It is a pleasure to see you again!"

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Professor Lee. How is life at Rosa Crux?"

"It's swell! Our students are performing well... Better than our standards actually."

The appearance of the school's students drew my attention away from the rest of the conversation.

The first student to appear was a tall, older teenager who had flaming red hair that could match that of a Weasley in brilliance. His hair was pulled out of his face by a green bandana that seemed to have a pattern that I could not distinguish, and covering his right eye was a black eyepatch. His left eye though, was the color of a dark emerald, and reminded me of lush, rolling green hills in a vast countryside.

The next student was a rather petit young woman whose smooth, ebony hair curled at her chin. Her eyes sparkled in a rather elegant way, and and the jingling of her anklets rang throughout the area.

As the girl stood next to the red haired teen, another person exited the "gate". At first glance, I had actually mistaken them to be a woman, but as I noticed their tell-tale squared features- the person who I had presumed to be a "she", was actually a "he". His long, waist-length hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and was the color of a night sky. His cobalt eyes seemed to pierce through everyone, and as if he was disappointed, he let out a "Che" before heading towards the others. As he made his way though, I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a sword sheath

The last student to appear was the strangest by far. His messy,snow white hair hung just above his chin, and a large red scar cut down the left side of his face in a line as thin as a grass blade, making my own scar appear inane. His eyes were deep silver pools, and were lit with a kind light that reminded me of the flame on a candlewick. As his gaze traveled throughout the faculty and students of Hogwarts, his eyes lingered on me for a second longer than any one else before he turned to join the rest of the students from his school.

From what I had noticed, the students from Rosa Crux did not really wear a uniform that was the same for everyone like Hogwarts, or the other schools that I've seen. Instead, the students wore the uniform differently- as if their school had tailored the clothing specifically for each student. The style for each of the uniforms though reminded me of something militaristic. The students had the same silver rose cross over their heart, and the decorations on their coats were alike- they reminded me of military ranks.

When I had noticed their clothing, I turned to Hermione.

"Are there any military wizarding schools?"

"Not that I've read. The closest school to anything militaristic that I've read was Durmstrang, but there was one school that was very vague about its structure called Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted."

I nodded to myself as I followed the students of Hogwarts back into the Great Hall, wondering why there was hardly any information about Rosa Crux Academy.

oOo

After the presentations of Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, I was left in awe- they never really taught us magic like that at Hogwarts. But Rosa Crux Academy was sure to surprise me even more, especially if it was a selective school like its name claimed it was.

The first thing that caught my attention was the sound of something large hitting the cobblestones in front of the Great Hall, and the shout of a foreign word.

"Hiban!"

As the large wooden doors burst open, a giant snake made of fire flew down the center isle at what seemed like the speed of a train before it rose abruptly, and started to turn back. Before the snake could get much farther though, the girl that I saw earlier dashed down the isle and leaped into the air- but as she became airborne, I noted that the anklets had vanished, and were replaced with a pair of thigh-high, heeled boots that appeared to be such a dark red that they could have been mistaken to be black. She then started to flip once, twice, thrice, twisting like a corkscrew all the while. And that was the start of her dangerous dance that consisted of unimaginable feats of acrobatics.

While the girl was in the air, a pair started to spar, making their way down the center isle as well.

One of the people was the long-haired male. His eyes glittered with dislike towards the person that he was sparring against. He held in his hands an odd single edged sword that seemed to radiate with power. Its hilt, from what I could see, was the color of ink with elegant silver designs of what seemed to be lotuses.

The other was the white haired boy, but I could barely recognize him. This person was cloaked in white, and an odd silver masquerade mask covered their face. His left arm had become black, and had long claws instead of fingers- his sleeve was nowhere to be found. Despite his odd appearance, I was instantly reminded of a clown.

As the two sparred, they moved in an impossibly graceful way- moving together in harmony and matching their attacks with perfectly timed parries as if they could read each other's minds.

When they neared the middle of the room, the cloaked boy gripped his wrist and transformed the clawed limb into a large, double edged broadsword. The sword's edge was black, along with a cross that was in the middle, contrasting with the rest of the otherwise white blade. Another cross, which was silver and was about the size of a charm, dangled from the edge of the hilt. As the boy pulled the sword away, a round black plate became visible, with a white cross in the middle; it was were his shoulder joint should have been before.

Suddenly, a cry rang throughout the hall.

"Extend!"

As the sound of the shout, the fire snake dissipated- leaving behind a shower of golden sparks, and the red-headed boy seemingly flew into the room on an extending metal broomstick. As he passed by the dueling pair, they grabbed onto the handle, and the girl up above began to drop- landing on the metal broomstick in a crouched position. When they reached the front of the hall, they all jumped off- facing the house tables- and the metal broomstick vanished, leaving behind a small hammer in the red-head's hand.

A heavy silence filled the hall as the Asian man in the white coat stalked down the center isle, with each of his footsteps filling the air with their echo. When he reached the front of the head table, he took off his buret and bowed, before settling himself at one of the empty seats.

As soon as he sat down, the silence was broken by a roar of cheering- nearly defending me. Seemingly, the students took this as a signal to sit down, and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

oOo

**POV Switch- Allen Walker**

Lenalee and I deactivated our innocence before we followed the others as they made their way towards the table that was decorated in crimson and gold.

Lavi, the one who reached the table first, chose for us to sit next to the students that he and I had met on the train almost two months earlier.

"Hello," He greeted them, "May we sit with you?"

The brunette blinked, as if she didn't expect us to sit with them. After a moments hesitation, she replied.

"Of course you may. My name is Hermione, and these two are Harry, and Ron." She gestured to a black-haired boy and the red-head sitting next to her respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Allen, and my classmates are Lavi, Lenalee," I paused for a second, wondering if I should introduce Kanda as BaKanda or not, but opted not to. "And Kanda." As I mentioned each person's name, I followed Hermione's example and gestured to each exorcist.

As we settled into our seats, Dumbledore began a small speech that welcomed everyone to the castle... At least that was what I had heard afterwards, I was too busy trying to keep my stomach from grumbling, so I didn't listen to what the headmaster had stated.

Suddenly, the golden plates in front of me were filled with food, and jugs were brimming with various liquids. Some of the things were easily recognizable- but for others, I could not figure out what even the most basic ingredients were.

"Am I in heaven?" I murmured to myself in wonder. As if he had heard me, Harry looked at me oddly. Though I quickly dismissed his behavior as a reaction to the amount of food that I was piling food onto my plate.

"What's that?" Ron had noticed a French dish, but apparently, he didn't know what it was. Before Hermione could respond, Lenalee replied.

"That's Bouillabaisse , a rich and spicy stew that includes various types of fish. I recall it to be a rather delicious."

Ron scrunched up his nose in distaste. "I'll take your word for it."

Meanwhile, I had finished what was on my plate, and was reaching for more.

oOo

Sometime during the meal, a rather beautiful silver-blonde haired girl came up to the table asking for the Bouillabaisse. She had a pale complexion with large sapphire eyes, and teeth that were impossibly white and even. From the school uniform that she was wearing, I could tell that she was from Beauxbatons- the school from France.

Before Lavi could make a fool out of himself, I decided to intervene.

"Excuse me," I asked in French, "may I ask you a question?" If she was shocked by my ability to speak her native language, she didn't show it.

"You may..."

"I was wondering if there were any dishes that you would recommend." She briefly smiled before she replied.

"Well, the Bouillabaisse is one of my favorites. Have you tried it before?"

"I have, I found it to be quite appealing, thank you."

"I'm glad to find that you like it. I hope that you have a good night."

"Thank you, I hope that you have a good night as well."

As she walked away, I could have sworn that she flicked a long strand of hair behind her*.

"She's a Veela!" Ron exclaimed breathlessly. I threw him a questioning glance.

For some reason, a foggy memory seemed to surface at that moment.

_Flashback..._

_ Allen was bent over a large encyclopedic book, and was quickly jotting down notes into a separate notebook that looked like it had been thrown away sometime previously._

_ Even though his handwriting was small, it was surprisingly neat and legible- something that was uncommon for someone his age._

_ On the page that he was currently taking notes on, there was a section titled "Veela", and next to the text were two pictures. One of the pictures was of a rather elegant young woman whose long, pin-straight hair appeared to look like spun white-gold. Her skin was pale, and her eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds. Her clothing was rather simple, copying the dress of a modest muggle, which brought out her unearthly beauty even more. The only thing that was ruining the image was the scowl that marred her face, and the heeled foot that was tapping the floor of her picture. She had tried to talk to the boy, but he had ignored her, much less acknowledge the fact that she was even there._

_ Underneath the picture of the woman, there was a vicious looking beast. It held a ball of fire in one of its hands, and large, scaly wings extended from its shoulder-blades. Its head was like that of a bird, with piercing amber eyes, and a cruel, sharp beak. Otherwise, it looked quite similar to the woman in the picture above._

_ The librarian, who had been watching this young, precocious child in interest, walked up to the boy and looked over what he was reading. As she saw the material that the first year was reading, her eyes widened in shock- he was reading course material that was meant for NEWT students for Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_ "What are you reading?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

_ Allen looked up at her, blinking his large eyes in confusion, before realizing that she was asking him a question._

_ "I'm reading a rather interesting book about mystical creatures that are from foreign countries."_

_ The librarian nodded her head in disbelief, "I see..." She then turned to leave the boy in peace. From what she had observed, he didn't really like to be interrupted while he was reading._

_...Flashback End_

Hermione's sharp response to Ron's statement brought me back to the present.

"Of course she isn't! I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

When I looked around the room, I noticed that only some boys seemed to be affected by the girl like Ron- Lavi included.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" As he spoke, Ron leaned sideways, which I assumed was to keep the mystery girl in sight.

"Hermione's right," I joined in, "She is definitely not a Veela- they're considered to be mythical creatures, so they wouldn't receive any education in the magical arts. If anything, she is partially a Veela."

Ron seemingly sighed to himself, "They still don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

"They make them okay at Hogwarts." Harry replied distractedly, looking beyond the table that he was sitting at.

When I followed his gaze, I found a girl who looked similar to Lenalee sitting at a table that was decorated in blue and black. I shook my head knowingly, a small grin dancing on my lips, before I turned back to finish my meal.

oOo

When the plates were mysteriously wiped clean, Dumbledore stood- silencing the hall.

"The moment has come," The old headmaster announced for everyone to hear, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring the casket-"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering what exactly did the opening of the Triwizard Tournament entail. When I glanced at Komui, and the other exorcists, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

From the manner each of the department heads while they were introduced, Mr. Crouch seemed to be a very strict man, and he reminded me eerily of Mr. Levirrer. I tried to prevent myself from glaring at him by thinking about the other department head. Mr. Bagman was like a polar opposite to Mr. Crouch- a fun-loving man, who appeared to be irresponsible. From what I could tell, Mr. Bagman was a type of person who made Komui seem to be as responsible as Reever. He would not be the type of person who I'd leave in charge of a whole department, much less an international tournament.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Professor Lee on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Confused, I searched the table in the front of the room, and found what appeared to be the heads of the other schools. One of them was a rather larger-boned woman, who I assumed to be the headmistress for Beauxbatons- she was probably the judge Madame Maxime. A harsh-looking man who was tall and thin sat nearby- I assumed him to be the judge Professor Karkaroff, and the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

A short man wearing a moldy tailcoat approached the headmaster, and in his hands was what appeared to be an ancient wooden chest that was covered in jewels.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," As Dumbledore spoke, the chest was set before him on the table.

"And they made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... Their magical prowess- their daring- their powers of deduction- and of course their ability to cope with danger."

I quietly chuckled to myself at the older man's last statement. My ability to cope with danger? I dealt with danger every single day of my life- it was no stranger to me.

"As you know, the four champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they preform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest score after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

When the Dumbledore tapped the top of the casket three times with his wand, the lid creaked open, and the older man reached into the chest and pulled out a wooden goblet. He then gently closed the lid to the chest before placing the cup on top of it- making it clearly visible for everyone in the room.

The wood was of a medium tone, and was chipped in various places. From what I could tell, it was poorly made, and I would have considered it to be insignificant if not for the white-blue flames that danced over the brim- licking the air with their greedy tongues, and constantly asking for more.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged to be most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

The older man continued in a tone that seemed to be directed towards a pair of red-headed twins sitting a few spots away from me. "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

I turned to Lavi, "Who do you think would be most suitable to be champion- or do you think that we should just submit all of our names?"

Lavi nodded his head, as if thinking about how he was going to reply before he answered. "I don't think that I should enter- Panda-jiji would not allow it because I'm a Bookman. Komui would never allow Lenalee to enter because of his sister complex, and I don't think she would like Komui destroying the goblet by using one of his robots. The only two candidates left would be you and Yuu-chan."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't think BaKanda would enter, he has this mystery person to find, and a magical contract may get in the way of that... I also don't think they would let him use his Katana, which would probably result in some fight with the judges. I think I would be the only person left."

By now, we were walking towards the door that led into the entrance hall, when everyone had stopped. I quickly preformed the levitation charm on myself so I could see over the crowd, and discovered the cause of the disruption.

Professor Karkaroff was apparently staring down at Harry in disdain for no apparent reason.

"Baka," I muttered to myself, "you shouldn't block the only doorway because of some idiotic staring contest." The disfigured man, who had reached the pair, glanced at me curiously, his mysterious electric blue eye had swiveled in my direction while his other eye remained on the two. After Karkaroff strode away, the man then hobbled his way towards Lavi and I.

"Your from Rosa Crux," His gruff voice was flat- he wasn't asking a question, he was making a statement. "You appear to be rather clever- performing a simple levitation charm to see over a crowd of people who tower over you. But how do you know Japanese if your school is in England?"

I replied curtly, "I could say the same Professor- how did you recognize the language if you have supposedly been in England all of your life. From what I had heard, you only know English."

The man scowled, before turning away. "Your lucky that you don't go to school here," He called over his shoulder, "I think that you would have made a very nice ferret."

I glared at his back as he walked away. He had no right to transfigure students! I considered telling Dumbledore, but opted not to... He would surely know if his professors were threatening students.

When I traveled through the ark, back to the Black Order, I wondered what the tasks might possibly be.

* * *

**A/N: I know that at least Fleur is OCC in this chapter, but perhaps Allen caught her attention *wink*... (Just kidding! There won't be any Allen/Fleur pairings, perhaps friendship, or respect- especially after what Fleur had witnessed with the presentation of Rosa Crux Academy- but there will not be any romantic relationship between those two.) So next chapter the champions will be chosen, and there will probably be another flashback/dream. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed Rosa Crux so far. Thank you for reading this FanFiction!**

*** I had read somewhere that a girl flicking their hair is a type of flirting**


	4. Chapter Four: The Champions

**A/N: Review Responses-**

**Diavo: I don't think that I will include Neah much in this FanFiction, but I am thinking about including Road sometime around the first trial... I don't really know what might happen next though except for a vague idea- this story is practically writing itself!**

******PoisonousDemon: I will be following the storyline of the book. I had thought that the book also had the school presentations, but after I had looked through my copy, I noticed that apparently they were exclusively in the movie. Since I liked the idea, I just stuck with it.**

**PoisonousDemon, 3Alaska3: Thank you for letting me know about the errors, I fixed it as soon as I saw your reviews!**

**GreenDrkness: Since this FanFiction takes place before the Phantom Thief G arc (I originally thought that it was called the Timothy arc), Timothy is still not in the series yet, another factor is that he is too young. The other exorcists that I know of are in their twenties or older, so they would be too old. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi are the only exorcists that I can recall that could successfully blend into the wizarding students. In order to make Rosa Crux look like a legitimate school of magic, the four exorcists had to figure out how to learn the Hogwarts equivalent of seven years of magic education in the course of only a few months. To help them with that, Dumbledore tutored the exorcists himself, but only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. I hope this helps!**

**To everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much for reviewing! For some reason, reviews help motivate me and I get really happy whenever I receive one. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter, and -Man series. The two series belong to J.K. Rowling, and Katsura Hoshino respectfully. I only own this FanFiction, which was written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

_(A Dream...)_

_Allen stood among the other first years, anxiously waiting for his name to be called. In a vain attempt to keep himself calm, he traced invisible symbols on the side his leg that he and Mana had come up with- quietly humming the tune that went with them._

_When the other students nearby had heard the soothing lullaby, they ceased their fidgeting, and their facial expressions, which were once twisted in nervousness, relaxed. A few of the students even swayed on their feet, as exhaustion took the forefront of their minds, replacing the stress that was predominating before. Unfortunately, the melody didn't sooth Allen's nerves._

_Eventually, Allen was among the last of the students that needed to still be sorted- and after what seemed like years of waiting, his name was finally called._

_"Walker, Allen"_

_The mercury-eyed boy cautiously slunk up the stone steps, and placed the old, black hat on his head. The last thought that ran through his mind before the brim fell over his eyes was a faint wonder, asking if he had finally found a place where he could be accepted for who he was. This hope was shattered though the moment he had heard the next comment._

_"You are different from the others." A small voice whispered in his ear, "Your left arm sets you apart- even in a world full of oddities and the unexpected," Allen felt a wave of depression wash over him at the voice's words. Because of his accursed left arm, he was always set apart. Hogwarts was apparently no different._

_"Don't despair," the voice whispered assuringly, "you will fit in somewhere, perhaps sooner than you may think. As far as the people here, I cannot make any promises- I only sort you into the house where you would succeed the most. May I continue the sorting?" Allen simply replied back in a thought, giving his consent._

_"You have a knowledgeable mind- even though you may choose to not show it. Quite witty as well, a useful tool in your past, I presume; and even though you like to learn, you lack a certain thirst for knowledge. You also have great courage, though where your limit is, I don't know- but you will soon have it tested to its maximum potential, I assure you. You want to prove yourself so you could be accepted by others, though this is probably due to your arm. You are very hardworking, and accept others for who they are- even though those feelings are typically not returned. You also have talent- very powerful magic is just a swish of your wand away, and I even dare to admit that you may be more powerful than even The Boy Who Lived. This is probably due to the paradoxes of your wand- light and dark, life and death, Phoenix, and Threstral. Rather than nullify their magic, the contrast strengthens it- and for a wand like that, its wielder must have something similar themselves." Allen felt like he could burst with pride at all the complements the voice had given him, but he also noted the ominous note that lingered as the voice spoke, and the weird feeling that he had just heard a piece of his future. He simply disregarded the promotion though- he never liked the idea of fortune telling. The voice continued, as if it didn't notice the boy's thoughts._

_"So... Where do I put you..." The voice trailed off before shouting one word, so everyone could hear. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Allen breathed a sigh of relief as he took the hat off of his head, and placed it back onto the stool for the next student. He then made his way towards the table decorated in crimson and gold, where its occupants were clapping, and when he got close enough, congratulating him._

_When he had settled into a seat, Allen glanced back up at the stool, watching the next student get sorted._

_(...Dream End)_

"Baka Moyashi, you can't even wait to eat until we go to Hogwarts?"

"My name is Allen, BaKanda!"

"Honestly! Stop fighting you two!"

We were all in the Ark, walking towards the gate that led to Hogwarts, when I asked Komui if I could go back and grab something to eat from Jeryy. Before Komui could reply, Kanda had called me a beansprout, and things went on from there. Lenalee had decided to step in before anything else could happen.

"So," Komui began, "Who is going to be the champion? I personally think that Allen should be the champion because of his apparent talent at magic."

"Allen and I discussed this matter last night, and we agreed that he would be the only one able to compete in the tournament." Lavi supplied.

Lenalee simply nodded her head in agreement, while Kanda uttered a "Che" under his breath.

"Wait a minute, what about the Age Line Dumbledore mentioned?" I had completely forgotten about the 17 year age limit that the headmaster had mentioned the night before.

"Don't worry Allen," Komui replied, "I had made a concoction last night to conquer that particular obstacle." I might have slightly questioned the safety of the said concoction before willingly taken it, but the strange mad-scientist gleam in his eyes unsettled me.

oOo

As I walked into the Entrance Hall, I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione coming down what I had assumed to be the main staircase.

"Excuse me!" I called, chasing after them, "Do you have a quill and some parchment?"

All of them had turned towards me, but Hermione was the one who had answered.

"I don't have any right now, but do you want me to grab them from my dormitory?"

"Yes please, I would greatly appreciate it!"

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple minutes." With that, she dashed back up the main staircase and out of sight.

A minute or so passed before a trio of rather giddy young men hurried down the staircase.

"Done it, just taken it." A triumphant tone colored one of the red headed twins' hushed voice.

"What?" Ron questioned, confused as to what the twin was referring to.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," The twin replied

"One drop each," The other added while he rubbed his hands in glee, "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," The third person grinned broadly as he spoke.

Hermione, who had returned sometime during the conversation, stated her own opinion on the plan that the three sixteen-year-olds had devised, a warning tone was evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know. I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this."

Ignoring her, one of the twins pulled out his parchment as he quivered with excitement. Before he had walked up to the golden line that marked the ten-foot radius around the circle, I caught the name "Fred Weasley" written in an odd combination of sloppy, and neat handwriting.

After a moment's hesitation, he jumped into the circle and let out a shout of triumph at the appearance that nothing happened. Thinking that everything had worked, the other twin, whose parchment stated that his name was "George Weasley", jumped into the circle as well- but he was almost instantly thrown ten feet away, along with his brother. With a loud pop, identical long white beards had sprouted on their chins.

A second of silence passed before the entire hall burst into laughter, with the two of them joining in.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes before handing me a quill and a slip of parchment.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, and good luck."

oOo

Night had now fallen over Hogwarts, as we made our way towards the large castle.

While Komui joined the adults at the head table, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and I settled ourselves at the Gryffindor table, next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When I looked up at the head table, I noticed the Goblet of Fire in front of Dumbledore's vacant throne-like chair.

Fred and George were clean-shaven once again, and were chatting merrily with the trio made up of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello!" I called as I walked up to them.

"Oh, Hi! How are you doing?" To my surprise, Hermione was the one who had replied, a small, friendly smile was apparent as she spoke.

"I know that I'm fine, but I'm not sure about the others- although I would bet that BaKanda," I threw a glare at him as I mentioned my nickname for him, "is as antisocial and rude as he always is."

"BaKanda?" She asked, as if she was tasting the foreign nickname as it rolled across her tongue, "I thought his name was Kanda."

"BaKanda is just a nickname that I gave him," I leaned in closer as I whispered, "I use it typically if I'm angry with him... Or if I just want to tick him off" The crazy, maniac-like grin that characterized what others typically tended to call "Black Allen" briefly flashed across my face before I resumed my standard poker face.

"But if you want to know what it means though," I continued, "the nickname roughly translates to 'idiot Kanda.'"

Hermione gave me a questioning look before replying slowly. "So Baka translates to idiot? What language is it?"

"Yes, 'baka' does mean 'idiot,' and it is actually Japanese. Since Kanda can speak fluent Japanese, he knows what his nickname means."

"Isn't that a little mean though, teasing your classmate like that?"

"It's fine, Rosa Crux is like a large family, and since we, the students, are at the school year-round, we tend to have intimate relationships, whether it may be rivalry, or deep friendship. Despite this, we all have each other's back when necessary."

My last statement seemed to grip the attention of some of the students nearby, like Fred and George, Harry, Ron, and a boy who I overheard being called Neville. It was Harry though who had voiced the question that came next.

"What is Rosa Crux like? I heard that it's located in England."

"Well that fact is correct, Rosa Crux is close to London, although the school had moved rather recently due to a certain catastrophe..." I trailed off for a second before continuing, "The new castle is much larger though, and I could get easily lost in the previous castle." While Kanda simply rolled his eyes and muttered a "Baka Moyashi" under his breath, Lavi decided to interject.

"Allen, that isn't really saying much because you are always prone to getting lost!" I ignored Lavi's statement and continued as if there was never an interruption.

"The students are also close to the teachers, so both parties call each other by their first name, except for Kanda. My favorite place though is the cafeteria, and the head chef there can make any dish that you would like in the fraction of time it would take normally; in my opinion, the food he makes is also much better than anywhere else. Hogwarts is the only place that I can recall where the food quality is almost equivalent."

With that, I began to pile various food items onto my plate.

oOo

When Dumbledore arose from his chair, the attention of everyone snapped towards his direction- with the nervous anticipation in the room thick enough to be practically cut with a knife.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the large space, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- The aged professor gestured towards the door located behind the head table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

With a large sweep of Dumbledore's wand, all of the candles in the dining hall were extinguished with the exception of the candles in the carved pumpkins- plunging the room in a state of semidarkness, with the Goblet of Fire seemingly fill the room with the glow of its white-blue flames.

After a few seconds, the afore mentioned flames became as red as rubies, and a hungry tongue shot into the air like a bullet with a charred piece of parchment fluttering into the outstretched hands of the Hogwarts headmaster. When the paper was caught, the flames returned to their previous coloring.

"The champion for Durmstrang," the man paused for a moment as he read the name, "will be Viktor Krum."

At the mention of the name, the Hall was filled with the applause and loud cheering as a burly young man dressed in blood-red robes walked up to the head table and vanished behind the door into what I supposed to be another chamber.

Once the cheering had died down, the goblet's flames adopted the coloring of rubies once more before revealing the identity of the next champion. Apparently the Beauxbatons champion was the Veela-like girl from the night before, and her name was revealed to be Fleur Delacour. Unlike the supportive cheering from the announcement of Durmstrang's champion, the Beauxbatons students seemed to be rather disappointed, with two of them even reduced to tears. I ignored their dramatic behaviors and paid attention to the announcement of the next champion- who happened to be a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory.

For the supposed last time of the night, the flames in the Goblet of Fire became became deep-crimson once more to reveal the fourth champion. The parchment containing the champion representing Rosa Crux shot into the air, and fluttered into the headmaster's hands. Just as the champion's name was called out, I was already on my feet with a loud applause chasing my footsteps like wolves.

Before I could enter the doorway though, I hid in the shadows- covering myself with the hooded knee-length black cloak hidden underneath my uniform. I had a suspicion that something was going to happen, and even though I wasn't a bookman, I was still on a mission. My suspicion proved to be correct because the flames of the Goblet of Fire were once again deep-crimson. Dumbledore, who had been giving a final speech for the night, was silenced into what I assumed to be apprehension and cautiously watched what the Goblet would do next. As I had predicted, Dumbledore found himself catching another piece of charred parchment, and a pregnant pause filled the hall as the aged professor's eyes widened in apparent surprise before narrowing in suspicion.

Out of all the names that the professor could have read, the one that was actually on the paper was the most shocking, and yet- it was also the most obvious.

"Harry Potter."

As another professor strode up to Dumbledore and whispered an anxious debate with the headmaster, I watched Harry's reaction. His frozen-stiff poise, and shocked expression was enough for me to conclude that he had never placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, manipulatively, or otherwise.

After a minute, the headmaster had straightened, and called out Harry's name again along with an "Up if you please!" From where I stood, I could see a steely glint in the man's eyes that reminded me slightly of Mana when something was dangerously wrong. Despite this, his voice only revealed a strict undertone.

When Harry had slowly made his way up to Dumbledore, the man stared down at his student. "Well... Through the door, Harry,"

The black haired youth just continued in his way to the door behind the head table, and as the door closed, I slipped through the gap and entered the room.

It was a smaller room that was lined with paintings of witches and wizards, and opposite Harry and I was a grand stone fireplace with a large fire merrily crackling in ignorance of the impressive-looking champions that stood before it, with each of their features exaggerated by the drastic difference of golden light and dark gray shadow.

I threw my hood back as I whispered in his ear, "I know you didn't place your name in the Goblet of Fire."

In what I had supposed to be shock, Harry jumped in surprise, and pivoted to face me. His emerald eyes widened when he saw me.

"Allen?" Disbelief was evident in his voice as he whispered back, "You believe that I didn't place my name in the Goblet?"

"Of course," I replied, "the fact that you were frozen stiff when your name was called was evidence enough."

"Thank you! I just wish that everyone else thought that as well." He sighed before he continued in a questioning tone. "By the way, why didn't you go in the door earlier?"

I decided to tell him a partial truth, knowing that I had to choose my words carefully. "I had a feeling that something was going to happen." I gave him a small smile, like whenever I played poker.

In response, Harry only threw me a look of confusion before being sidetracked by Fleur.

"Do they want us in the Hall?"

Just as Harry opened his mouth to reply though, Mr. Bagman approached us, and grabbed the boy's arm with a curious glint in his boy-like eyes.

"May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fifth Triwizard champion?"

The reactions from the other champions ranged from polite confusion to thinking that the idea of a fifth Triwizard champion as a joke. When Mr. Bagman assured that Harry being a Triwizard champion was no joke indeed, the champions reacted in shock. The door that led to the hall bursted open, releasing a group of seven adults into the room, before the conversation could go much further.

With Fleur's explanation to Madame Maxime about the situation, the adults began to argue like young children, debating the fairness of allowing Hogwarts to have two champions and the Age Line's ability to keep the younger students from submitting their names into the Goblet of Fire.

When Dumbledore questioned Harry himself about how his name got into the goblet, the reactions from most the adults obviously declared their misbelief.

All the while, I kept flicking my eyes towards Komui, wondering about how to react. Komui was actually oddly detached from the debate, and kept to the shadows while watching everyone else. I suspected that this was due to the fact that he was a scientist rather than a wizard, and his knowledge, or lack thereof, concerning magic.

I was not surprised to hear that Harry, despite his age difference, was still bound to the competition and must compete.

When I had left the small room with Komui, I passed by the older professor that I had met the night before, and I could have sworn that I had seen a smug expression flash across his face.

oOo

Meeting the other exorcists in the ark, I was slightly surprised to see Lenalee clenching her fists and looking down- her bangs covered her eyes.

"Lenalee," I asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she stated in an exasperated tone, "But I cannot believe how shallow some of these wizards really are!"

I nodded in understanding, but I also considered the fact that there would always be a shallow person in a group- that was just an annoying thing about human nature. I didn't tell that to Lenalee though.

Instead, I made my way through the ark to Headquarters, already planning out what I would order as soon as I got back. For some odd reason, the excitement from tonight made my stomach feel like an empty gaping, and deep cavern.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I never expected this chapter to be so difficult to write! I was also reading a lot of FanFiction recently, which may have contributed to the length of time it took to write this chapter. For those who know about the FIRST Robotics Competition, my team will be going to a regional next week, so hopefully, our robot can climb 90 inches to the top of this year's pyramid! Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Weighing of the Wands

**A/N: In response to your reviews:  
**

**3Alaska3, and RoxyStar05- Thank you! Unfortunately there were some technological difficulties so the robot didn't climb very high, but the experience of it all was priceless.**

**PoisonousDemon- Allen knows just about as much as the readers do, and with each flashback, Allen learns about his past at the same time that the readers do. So yes, Allen does know that he was a student at Hogwarts**

**To everyone who reviewed- Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this FanFiction. Harry Potter and D. Gray-Man are owned by J.K. Rowling and Katsura Hoshino respectively. This FanFiction was written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Weighing of the Wands

To help us with protecting the students from akuma, and searching for innocence, Professor Dumbledore assigned each of my fellow exorcists and I a schedule. Since Lenalee and I shared all of Harry's classes, I was able to see how he was treated by both his peers, and his teachers.

I was surprised at the differing behaviors, but one thing was constant- they all believed that Harry had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire.

While the Hufflepuffs simply ignored Harry, the Slytherins were openly insulting to the triwizard champion- an obnoxious blond haired boy seemed to be the ringleader of the bunch.

Before the Care of Magical Creatures lesson, the blond haired teen taunted Harry with comments mentioning autographs and how he wouldn't survive the Triwizard Tournament. I immediately glared at the boy and straightened my posture, trying to think of the most political thing to say in the current situation.

Weren't they supposed to be comrades? Weren't they supposed to support each other? It had become apparent as to how a prisoner could have escaped their wizard prison, and managed to stay out- their society was riveted with petty rivalries.

Professor Hagrid started the class before the teen could continue- keeping the boy too busy to continue his bullying.

oOo

It was before double potions when the blond haired teen, whose name I later learned to be Malfoy, had pushed his bullying too far.

I was waiting outside of the classroom with the other students, when both Harry and Malfoy drew their wands. Instinctually, I reacted by jumping in-between the two wands- blocking the spells that were casted with my left arm. I didn't know how my innocence would react to offensive magic, so I could only watch in masked wonder as Crown Clown absorbed the energy from the spells, and filled the dimly lit corridor with an intense, silver-green light. After a moment, the light had subsided- revealing my arm to be covered as thoroughly as always, and when I flexed it a little, it moved just as it always had.

When I looked around the hall though, it was apparent that the students weren't as calm as I was. Their expressions ranged from wide-eyed shock to calculative gazes, but curiosity was a feeling that was shared by all of us- although I wasn't going to let anyone know that I felt that way as well. I nervously glanced towards Lenalee, and was greeted by the sight of her silently fuming. I knew that she was probably going to reprimand me for acting like a martyr again.

Suddenly, a cold voice snared throughout the corridor- sending shivers down my spine; it was the voice of a man who had killed in cold blood and wouldn't hesitate to do so again. "Well what do we have here?"

I pivoted on my heel to face a tall, thin man with chin-length, greasy black hair. His pale skin seemed to cling onto his bones like a leech, and his dark eyes were lit with frozen flames- without of any trace warmth. His pursed lips were thin, and were set in a scowl. He was dressed in clothing as dark as his hair, and a long cloak flowed down to the middle of his calves, separated at the bottom like a tailcoat. His long, bony fingers were clasped together over the middle of his torso, suggesting that he was in an especially foul mood.

"You are one of the exchange students, correct?" The man glared down at me as if I were vermin.

"Yes sir, I am supposed to audit your class, and my name is Allen Walker. I am incredibly sorry for the disruption, it will never happen again." Deciding to execute proper manners, I bowed before him. I knew that I was taking the blame for something I never did, but I also knew that Harry was already going through a tough enough time.

Ever since Ron had started to ignore Harry, I had stepped up into the role of a supportive friend for the raven-haired teenager. While we might have "come from different walks of life" so to speak, we were both competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Despite my support though, I knew that I could never replace Ron- it was just a simple matter of trust, or lack thereof.

The man before me had cut through my thoughts with his blade like voice. "Stand up straight, and look at me in the eye, Walker."

I quickly obeyed the man, disturbingly reminded of Master Cross.

As soon as we made eye contact, I was taken back to the incident that had occurred only moments before, although I had the odd feeling that someone was in my mind. A word popped into my thoughts- dragging me into another memory, although this one had occurred several years prior.

Legimency.

_(Flashback...)_

_The windows outside of the Hogwarts library were dark as night had settled in. Young Allen, though, seemed to be unaware as he flipped through the thick tome before him- jotting down notes into his notebook as always. The librarian, whom the boy had discovered to be called Madam Prince, watched the first year in a fascinated awe._

_In all of her years as the librarian for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had never heard of, or encountered such a precocious child, and she always found herself wondering as to why the young boy wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. Gryffindors weren't known for their intellect, but this young boy had the best grades in his year, and while she wasn't very fond of gambling, she was willing to bet that he had the best grades in the entire school._

_A small yawn emanated from the brunette's direction, snapping her out of her thoughts. Deciding to prompt the young boy to head off towards his dorm, she strode up behind him- briefly eyeing the page that he was on._

_After watching this first year practically read through almost her entire supply of NEWT level books, she found herself slightly surprised that the boy was reading about occlumency- a branch of magic that was said to be one of the most difficult to understand, and was used as protection against legimency._

_"Excuse me," Even though she had made sure to speak quietly as to not startle the boy, he still jumped in his seat before turning to her- his silver eyes gazed up into her own, and seemed to be glazed over with fatigue. "I think that maybe you should head off to bed soon. I'm sure that reading would be more enjoyable for you if you were well rested. It will be Saturday tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about classes either..." She trailed off, knowing the young boy would understand what she was implying._

_He nodded, "Alright, I just want to finish writing down these notes, and then I will head up to my dorm. Thank you!" The boy then turned back to his notes, while Madam Prince strode back to her desk to finish things up for the night._

_(Flashback End...)_

Remembering what I had read that night, I forced myself into the present and drained my mind of all thoughts and emotions. In an instant, the presence retreated, allowing me to collect my thoughts.

For a brief second, I thought that I could see shock in the man's eyes before they regained their cold flames of indifference.

"I would like to speak with you after class Mr. Walker." With a sweep of his cloak, the man strode into the classroom at the end of the corridor.

Before I entered the classroom, I glanced around the corridor once more, thinking about the flashback that I just had.

oOo

Potions was easier than I had thought- no wonder Komui always made so many concoctions with what seemed to be little or no difficulty. Actually, it reminded me of cooking in a way- and surprisingly, Jeryy's late-night cooking lessons helped me with the precision required for the subject.

It was in the middle of class when a small, blonde-haired boy sheepishly knocked on the door, and entered the classroom. When he walked up to the potions professor's desk, the man glared down at the boy.

"Yes?"

"Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter, and Allen Walker upstairs."

At the boy's statement, I could hear the change in the professor's tone from curt, to being laced with venom.

"My students have another hour of potions to complete, they will both go upstairs when this class is finished."

The boy blushed from what I presumed to be a combination of embarrassment, and nervousness.

"Sir, Mr. Bagman wants them. All of the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

"Very well," The potions professor replied in a irritable manner, "Potter, Walker, leave your things here. I want both of you down here later for getting materials that will be missed in class today."

"Please sir- they have to take their belongings with them. All the champions-"

"Very well!" The professor's tone seemed to be even more irritated than before. "Potter, Walker- take your bags with you, and leave my classroom!"

As the boy escorted us, it seemed like he had wanted to speak with Harry, but in an effort to not be rude to me, he kept to himself with an exception of a softly spoken "Good luck!" addressed to both of us. The boy then quickly rushed back to where I assumed his class to be, leaving Harry and I at the door of what seemed to be an unused classroom.

Just as Harry was about to open the door, he hesitated. Sensing his unease, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry- if you feel too uncomfortable to continue, I might know of a method that might settle your nerves. If you'd like, I could teach it to you." I waited for Harry's response, receiving a small nod before I continued.

"In a way, this is sort of like a form of self-hypnotism. First, I would like you to inhale deeply- and gather your thoughts on what you think is concerning you," Harry glanced at me skeptically before inhaling, as I had said. "Then, as you exhale, imagine all of your troubles flowing out of your body- leaving yourself free from concern." As Harry exhaled, he appeared to have relaxed considerably.

"Thanks Allen, I feel better already! I have a question though," Harry turned towards me as he spoke. "How can you read me like a book? It's like you can read my mind..."

I gazed into Harry's eyes for a second before I replied. I noted the naïveté in his eyes- to a normal person, he seemed to be experienced in life's trials, but compared to an exorcist, he didn't know anything. I envied him. As much as I loved Mana and tried to cope with people's discrimination, I sometimes wished that I could live a relatively normal life, I wished that people would accept me for who I was, I wished that I didn't live in such a twisted world. Was that the reason as to why the Noah want to destroy humanity?

"I've had practice- well that and the fact that I have experienced a life similar to yours." I didn't mention that I had probably experienced more.

Harry glanced at me skeptically, but he didn't press the topic further- seemingly as if he could sense that my past was not something I would talk about with a person that I barely knew. Thinking about it, I realized that I hadn't even really told anyone at the Black Order about my past. Komui had stated that he saw Timcanpy's memories, but I hadn't known specifically of what he had seen; I had never asked.

When Harry opened the door and entered the classroom, I followed behind him while taking in the scene before me.

As I walked into the room, I noticed that the champions were minding their own business while the adults spoke amongst themselves. Viktor Krum seemed to stand in a corner, methodically watching the events unfold in front of him; in another area, Fleur was flirting with Cedric, although it seemed as if the Hogwarts champion was oblivious to that fact. Mr. Bagman was seated in one of the five wooden chairs that were placed behind a few velvet-covered desks that were end to end in the front of the room, speaking with a woman who struck me to be someone that loved to ruin anyone's reputation.

Her short, straw-colored hair was set in rigid curls, and her skin was as pale as parchment. Her eyes were black beetles, framed by an obnoxiously red pair of glasses that were inset with fake gems. Her thin lips were as red as blood, probably because of cosmetics or magic. She had a rather short frame, covered in magenta robes. Her thick, stubby fingers were extended by long red nails that reminded me of claws- bathed in the blood of a predator's prey.

At the sound of the door closing, her eyes flashed towards Harry, and I- fixing her gaze on the emerald-eyed youth. Noticing where the blonde was now looking, Mr. Bagman jumped to his feet, and bounded towards us.

"Ah, there they are! The forth and fifth champions! In you come; in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony; the rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

I curiously eyed Mr. Bagman- wondering what he meant by a wand weighing ceremony, but I never made a motion to ask. I assumed that I could figure out if there was any threat by simple observation.

Harry didn't seem to have the same thought process though, repeating the term "Wand weighing" in a questioning tone that had the faintest trace of nervousness.

Mr. Bagman replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. Afterwords, there will be a photo shoot. This lady," He stated as he gestured towards the magenta robed woman, "is Rita Skeeter, and she will be doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," I almost jumped at the sound of her voice, instantly reminded of Road because of the sadistic notes in her schoolgirl-like voice. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" She directed her question to Mr. Bagman.

"Certainly!" The man had cried out before catching his mistake, "That is- if Harry has no objection?"

Harry hesitated before replying, so I quickly jumped in- sensing his unease. Trying to be polite though, I made sure to sound gentle while adding a sharp tone directed towards Miss Skeeter. "I have an objection. The tournament is about everyone participating in it, as a spectator, a judge, or a champion. If only one person is focused on in an article that is supposed to be about everyone, then it would make the author, and the subject look like idiots. Obviously, unless you are as dense as a block of wood, you would notice that Harry doesn't like the attention that he gets for doing something that anyone else could have done just as easily as himself."

At the sound of my voice, the other champions appeared to pay attention to what I was saying, although they only watched. It was obvious that Harry had agreed to what I had stated though, his eyes flashing with gratitude, and a silent 'thank you.'

One look at Miss Skeeter though told me that I was probably going to be blackmailed because of this.

Her eyes were narrowed in a silent murderous rage, and her hands were balled into clenched fists.

In return, I simply nodded- keeping the small smile that I used for poker intact. I really didn't care about what lies she would come up with next, I was already scrutinized by the public anyway because of my odd appearance. Nothing that she could say would really change that.

Before anything else could transpire, Dumbledore entered the classroom along with the other judges- Mr. Ollivander was at the end of the procession, as if he was trying to not draw any attention to himself. As all of the judges, except for Dumbledore, took their seats along the velvet lined desks, Mr. Ollivander stood by a window, watching the champions as they made their way to the seats.

Dumbledore turned to address the champions.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Mr. Ollivander moved from his secluded window, and gingerly stepped into an empty space in the middle of the room.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?"

The girl gracefully made her way to the wizened wand maker and handed him her wand.

Carefully, he twirled the wand in his fingers, and as he did so, several pink, and gold sparks flew from the tip.

He held the wand up, close to his eyes as he examined it.

"Yes," His quiet voice managed to somehow carry through the rather large classroom, "nine and a half inches... Inflexible... Rosewood... And containing..." He paused for a second, his eyes squinting before widening considerably, "Dear me..."

Fleur flicked her hair to the side in an annoyed way, before she spoke for the wand maker.

"A hair from the head of a veela; one of my grandmother's."

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander continued as if he had spoken Fleur's words instead, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find that it makes for rather temperamental wands... However, to each his own, and if this suits you..."

He ran his fingers down the wand, seemingly to check for scratches or bumps before he muttered "Orchideous!" And a bouquet of flowers bursted from the wand tip.

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. How stereotypical. I mildly wondered if the wand maker would try pulling a rabbit out of a hat next.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," Mr. Ollivander spoke as he handed the flowers to Fleur, along with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

The Beuxbatons champion practically waltzed back to her seat, flash Cedric a smile as they passed eachother.

"Ah, now this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander's voice was filled with enthusiasm as he was handed Cedric's wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... Must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... Ash... Pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

Cedric grinned, "Polished it last night,"

Flashes of gold sparks filled my peripheral vision, and when I glanced over to their source, I realized that Harry had been trying to quickly polish his wand with his robes. By the patronizing look that Fleur was giving him, and the twinkle of amusement in Dumbledore's soul-searching gaze, I noted that I wasn't the only one who noticed what seemed to be a fruitless attempt at polishing his wand.

It seemed that Harry had noticed at least's Fleur's expression, with a quick look up, he ceased his attempt, and watched silently as Mr. Ollivander conjured silver smoke rings before passing Cedric's wand as being satisfactory.

Krum's wand was apparently crafted from hornbeam with a core of dragon heartstring, and was uncommonly thick. With a mutter of "Avis!" Mr. Ollivander cleared the wand to be sufficient as well.

As Mr. Ollivander handed Krum's wand back to its owner, he turned to Harry.

Harry's wand was examined longer than anyone else before him, with Mr. Ollivander being finally satisfied when he shot a fountain of wine from the tip, claiming that it was still in perfect condition- handing the wand back to its owner.

"Mr. Walker, may I see your wand please?" I handed my wand to the older man, and he examined it almost as long as Harry's, if not longer.

I fiddled with the hem of my robe, as I anxiously waited for Mr. Ollivander to declare my wand to be satisfactory as well. As I did so, I wondered if Mr. Ollivander would tell them about my wand having two cores, and if he did, would they disqualify me- deeming that I had an unfair advantage?

"This is another one of my wands- made from pine, and phoenix feather. It's a little thin for a length of 13 inches, but it is also surprisingly supple." He then muttered an "Expecto Patronum!" under his breath.

I found it difficult to restrain a small smile as a silver owl sprung from the tip of my wand- it was Mr. Ollivander's way of assuring that everything was going to be fine, and that no one would find out about my situation because of him. I could have sworn that I saw him wink as he handed my wand back after claiming that it was satisfactory.

The rest of the time was spent taking pictures, although Miss Skeeter did seem to be sulking in the corner of the room- her dark eyes flashing from one potential slander victim to the next, although they seemed to be focusing more on Harry, and I rather than anyone else.

With a final dismissal, we were then sent to the great hall for dinner, but I stole away- back to the potions classroom.

The potions professor did remind me of a cold-blooded murderer, but classes were still going to be in session for a few minutes longer, and he did ask me to see him after class. Thus, I made my way as I began my trek to the dungeons.

oOo

I quietly knocked on the classroom door. Class had been just dismissed, but in everyone's haste to leave, only the potions professor had remained in the classroom.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The professor turned to face me, and for a second, a look of surprise seemed to flash across his face before resuming a neutral expression.

"Yes," He paused for a second, walking up to me as he did so. "Does the term oculemency mean anything to you?"

I hesitantly nodded. "Yes sir, I have read about it, but to my knowledge, I've only used it in a practical way just before class."

The professor nodded in acknowledgement before asking something that had been on my mind ever since the first flashback.

"Why do you have a memory of being in the Hogwarts library in your first year if you are a student of Rosa Crux Academy?"

As I was trying to come up with a believable story to tell the potions master, he seemed to read my mind.

"Don't even think about lying, Walker. I can distinguish truth from lies."

I fought back another shiver. Did he just use legimency again? He was right though- lying was not the preferable choice in this situation. I decided to tell him the truth without disclosing anything about akuma, or the Black Order. I wasn't aware if Dumbledore had told any teachers of the Black Order's involvement, but I wasn't about to blow our cover.

"I don't know sir. For at least the first half of my first year, I was a student here, but I do not recall as to how I am no longer in that position. I believe my loss of memory may be contributed to a combination of an obliviate charm, and a false memory charm, although it is just a theory."

"I see; and may I ask as to how you blocked an exchange of curses earlier without being effected by them?"

I internally cringed. Now I had no other explanation than the fact that my innocence had absorbed the energy from the hexes before expelling it through an explosion of light energy, but I couldn't say that without revealing the fact that I was an exorcist.

"I don't know sir."

"Your lying to me Walker, and we both know it. I am also aware that there is no such thing as Rosa Crux Academy- it is just a facade for your little exorcist organization." I tried to fake ignorance, but the potions master must have caught the fleeting questioning in my eyes that had been quickly masked with a look of innocence- adding to what he had already stated, "Dumbledore had already informed me of the situation. I was testing you to see if you would reveal your group's true intensions if you were questioned. There are wizards who doubt the existence of Rosa Crux Academy, and will question anyone until they figure out the truth."

He glared at me with disdain, before continuing after a moment's hesitation. "Most wizards cannot use legimency, and as far as they are concerned, you would be believable. For those who can, it was obvious that you were lying. For the sake of being able to keep up your cover, you and your comrades must be able to perform oculemency while lying. You are dismissed."

I quickly exited the classroom without further ado, concerning myself with what the man had stated.

In a bit of black humor, I realized that I still did not know his name, and he already knew mine- I guessed that I would just have to ask someone later, more specifically a certain trio of Griffindors.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter basically covered the time from when the champions were chosen to the weighing of the wands, and the next one should cover at least up to the first task. I have already written the scene where Allen faces the first task... Just not anything else up to that point. I cannot wait to upload that chapter since it would be the first action scene that I have written.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**


	6. Chapter Six: The First Task

**A/N: Review Responses-**

**RoxyStar05: I know exactly what you mean by wanting to know what is going to happen next, and not wanting to know what is going to happen next. I tend to find myself in the same position when reading other fanfiction :)**

**PoisonousDemon: Since the first task will be included in this chapter, I won't reveal anything except that I found it to be almost like the wizarding world's equivalent of an akuma.**

**Misuto (Guest): I'm glad to hear that you liked how Allen handled Snape! I wasn't too sure if it was a bit O.C. for either character, but I think I did alright in the final copy of the chapter.**

**the allen walker: I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter! Things will start to be even more interesting very soon ;)**

**Katt (Guest): Thank you! I remember reading some of the other Harry Potter/D. Gray-Man crossovers, and some of the other methods of blending the plots together are pretty interesting as well.**

**MidoriHikari00: If you liked the flashbacks from previois chapters, then I have a feeling that you might really like the flashback at the end of this one :)**

**Everyone who reviewed: Thank you for reviewing this fanfiction! Every review is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings from DGM or Harry Potter, they belong to Katsura Hoshino, and J.K. Rowling respectively. This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**POV Switch- Hermione Granger**

Ever since I had met him on the night that the international schools had arrived at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but constantly think about the enigma who was the Triwizard champion for the mysterious Rosa Crux Academy, Allen Walker.

His attention grabbing white hair and his peculiar scar seemed to fit him in a way; sometimes, I wondered if he was naturally an albino. His eyes were deep, silver pools that always seemed to drag me into their depths, and his voice seemed to sooth nerves that had been tense due to being around Harry and Ron constantly. He was one of the few teenagers that appeared to be wise beyond their years, and he was attractively smart as well.

Until I had met him, I didn't realize how much I had longed for someone around my age that I can have a decent conversation with, without having to always make sure that I used simple vocabulary so my companions would understand what I was trying to say.

To say the least, he was a refreshing change in my life.

He wasn't the only one from Rosa Crux though that stood out from a crowd, they all were unique, but he just seemed to be the most intriguing to me.

There was the flamboyant Lavi, with hair an intense red that could rival that of a Weasley. He was the flirtatious, joking type, and while I only saw him during meal times, I could see a seriousness in his eye that was never shown in his behavior.

There was also the stunning Lenalee- the envy of the majority of the student population. Most of the girls seemed to wish that they had her ethereal beauty, with a slender frame, and the ability to wear tauntingly short miniskirts without being embarrassed. Most of the boys who were not dating seemed to want Lenalee for themselves, but after an unspoken incident that occurred between the headmaster of Rosa Crux, who just happened to be her older brother, and a boy who made the mistake of flirting with her, all attempts to win her heart were halted. Instead the male student population made it their job to be her bodyguards.

The mysterious Kanda also happened to attract attention, albeit he also seemed to efficiently repel people as well; the threatening glare in his eyes, and the exotic, sharp sword that was always at his side appeared to play a role in that. His dark, silken hair was a puzzle for the more vain students, who wondered what he did to keep his hair in such a perfect condition, even with its long length. From what I heard though, he was also a top student in the classes that he took.

The headmaster was an interesting one as well. I never really talked to him, but word of his previous endeavors had spread like wildfire. Most of the things that I had heard of though seemed to be too preposterous to be legit. Who in their right mind would even make five different robots, that went haywire because of whatever technological difficulties, and named all of the "Sir Kromlin?" I also heard that he had created a type of potion that made almost everyone in the school the equivalent of a zombie- saved only by another headmaster in the Asian branch of the school. I decided to dismiss these ideas to be rumors, but when Allen had overheard a group of students gossiping about one of these instances, he had visibly paled. When I asked if he was alright, he mentioned that he was fine, but while his voice seemed strong enough, I could hear it faintly wavering.

oOo

It was after double potions, and neither Allen or Harry had returned from wherever they were. I was annoyed by Ron's constant complaining about how Harry was a Triwizard champion, and he wasn't- frankly, I was tired of his behavior, so I ditched him, and left for the library.

As I aimlessly wandered through the aisles of ancient tomes, I ran my fingers along their spines, relishing the feel of old leather as I did so. It was a nice feeling, and I could barely imagine the hordes of knowledge that they contained.

I smiled, taking in the warm, comforting scent of dusty volumes, and yellowed pages that crinkled with age.

Something quickly caught my eye as I had been striding down the aisles.

It was a notebook- something that would be found in a muggle store, and it appeared to have not seen any daylight for a few years. Its many pages were contained in a wire binding, and the covers were made from a thin black plastic. I could tell that it was cheaply made, but I pulled it off of the shelf anyways.

It actually appeared to be research notes, but I dismissed the idea because I had never heard of such a concept.

That is, until I opened the cover, revealing the entire front page filled with small, neat handwriting. I flipped to the next page, and the page after that, and so on. They were all filled with the same handwriting, and the notebook was almost completely used except for a last few pages in the back.

When I flipped back to the front, I scoured the inside covers for a name, but I was only rewarded with an alias.

The Crowned Clown.

I quickly made a decision to borrow the notebook without asking, quietly slipping it into my book bag before moving on to another row as if nothing had happened.

Internally, I was burning with curiosity. I couldn't wait to start reading.

oOo

**POV Switch- Allen Walker**

I could tell that as the weeks grew closer to the first task, the other champions were getting more agitated.

I payed no heed though, only worrying about the mission.

Trying to find innocence in a school of magic was like trying to find a specific needle in a pile of needles- in other words, almost impossible. Nevertheless, I continued to keep an eye out for any potential signs. I also hadn't noticed any akuma, but just like the innocence, I kept an an eye out for them as well.

It was the morning of the tournament when I started to focus on the first task. I wasn't worried though- fighting an akuma was probably much worse than anything that they could test me with. I was quite thankful that at least no lives were at risk.

Thankfully, there was only a half of a day's worth of classes, and oddly enough, the hours until the first task seemed to fly by.

In what seemed like moments from when I exited the ark, I had been seated for lunch when Komui told me to head towards the arena for the first task.

Due to tradition, he escorted me down to a tent that was nearby a clump of trees around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and departed with a whispered wish of good luck.

He didn't have any need to worry, and he knew it. Compared to fighting a level four akuma, this task was sure to be a cakewalk.

When I entered the tent, I realized that I was one of the last to arrive, with Harry being the only champion yet to appear.

I simply shrugged to myself at the thought. Harry didn't seem to be a person who could deal with the anticipation of danger very well, but that was to be expected. He had lived a relatively "danger-free" lifestyle, and if he did run into danger, it was always spontaneous- without warning. But that thought process was based off of what he had heard, and Harry's own behavior in various situations.

Harry's entrance pulled me out of my thoughts, and left me to decide to ponder on my thoughts later.

"Harry! Good-o! Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" Somehow, I had failed to notice Mr. Bagman's outrageous outfit until he had spoken.

He was wearing some ill-fitting robes that I assumed were for quidditch, and their color scheme resembled that of a wasp. I could only wonder as to why he was wearing them.

"Well, now we're all here- time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag-" As Mr. Bagman spoke, he held up a small sack that appeared to be made from purple silk, kept tightly closed by a golden drawstring. "-from which you will each select a small model of the ring that you are about to face! There are different- er -varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else as well... Your task is to collect the golden egg!"

With that, he left us to ponder his words until Mr. Bagman picked up the purple sack once again.

He held up the bag to Fleur with the proclamation of "Ladies first!"

Her quivering hand was placed inside the bag, and when she pulled it out, I was mildly surprised to notice that she held a nearly perfect model of a dragon- a Welsh Green to be precise. It had a number two around its neck.

Apparently, the first task was to get a golden egg from a dragon, and oddly enough, it wasn't unlike the missions that I've been assigned in the past. At least I would get a decent amount of practice- over the slow weeks up until the task, life had been rather dull, and I suspected that I was getting lax in my exercise regime. A dragon wasn't an akuma, but it would probably act like one.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Krum had pulled out a Chinese Fireball, and Cedric's dragon was a Swedish Shortsnout. The numbers around the dragons' necks were three, and one respectively. Harry had also pulled out his dragon, and from the way that he was reacting, he already knew at least a little as to why the Hungarian Horntail was infamous. It had a number four around its neck.

Confidently, I reached my hand into the bag and gently closed it around the remaining dragon in the bag. When I saw what dragon I had pulled out, I couldn't help but smirk at how fitting it was. I got the wizarding world's equivalent of an akuma. The dragon that I was going to be up against was a Peruvian Vipertooth.

I recalled reading about them when I was still a first year at Hogwarts, and from what I could remember, their fangs were venomous, and they were the fastest known breed of dragon, albeit the smallest as well.

When all of the champions had a model of a dragon in their hands, Mr. Bagman spoke again.

"Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

It was then when I began to contemplate as to how I could retrieve the golden egg from what I had assumed to be a female dragon. I suspected that it would be surrounded by real eggs, and points would probably be docked from my score if they were damaged. We weren't told specifically about a point system being used in the tournament, but it would make more sense than using a pass/fail system.

Despite the fact that I had a vague idea as to how I was going to get the golden egg, I already knew that unless I knew the exact circumstances I wouldn't be able to plan anything.

It was times like these when I was quite glad that I had wit.

oOo

Every time a whistle blew in the distance, one of the champions left the tent.

Each match, I could hear the roaring of the crowd, Mr. Bagman's commentary, and applause. But everything seemed distant, and I couldn't distinguish one noise from another. Everything blurred together until the final whistle was blown.

It was now my turn to grab the golden egg.

I surveyed my surroundings as I entered the enclosure, cataloging every inch of geography into two groups.

Something that could give me an advantage; something that wouldn't.

Hundreds of faces seemed to loom over me- staring, watching my every move.

The Peruvian Vipertooth was at the opposite end of the enclosure, with its smooth, copper scales glimmering in the November afternoon light. Its amber eyes reflected the sunlight in a way that made them appear to be gold, while two small, black horns protruded from its head. Dark ridge markings lined its spine, and ended with a long tail that appeared to have small spikes around the arrowhead shaped tip. When I entered the enclosure, it seemed to be flaunting its wide wingspan, and the constant flapping of its wings seemed to create a small whirlwind.

The Vipertooth held itself over what I noticed to be a nest that was full of copper eggs, and in the middle, was a flash of gold. The golden egg.

Suddenly, the dragon's nostrils flared at what I presumed to be my scent.

It was now aware of my presence.

I simply flashed a grin back at it, and let a laugh of pleasure escape my throat.

This was going to be fun.

oOo

Dodge left;

Dodge right;

Backhand spring;

Roll forward.

It was just the dragon, and myself. No- there was no dragon, it was just another akuma, a level two perhaps, or a level three. I've already defeated several of their type before, this was no different.

In my mind, I saw the level three akuma crouching protectively over a shard of innocence. Surrounding us were just the remains of an open air mine, and Crown Clown had settled comfortably on my shoulders as I activated my innocence, flowing down my back like a cape with fur trim.

I was no longer a student from some fictional wizarding school in a strange tournament. I was no longer being watched by spectators who came from all over Europe, or suspected of being the 14th Noah. I was just myself, living the simple life that I had led before I was a fully-fledged exorcist in the Black Order, and had heard of the clan of Noah.

A burst of flame shook me out of my thoughts, requiring me to focus on the task at hand.

Immediately, I wrapped Crown Clown around me- effectively blocking a stream of flame as I steadily made my way to both the "akuma" and the "innocence," using the acrobatics that I learned with Mana to dodge- twisting, and flipping as I did so.

As I came closer to the "akuma," my speed increased, needing to dodge not only the flames anymore, but the claws as well.

Quickly, I snatched the "innocence" before the "akuma" realized that I had what it was supposed to be protecting, and used Clown Belt to pull myself out of the chained "akuma's" reach.

The whole ordeal only took less than ten minutes, and I didn't even break a sweat. I stood proud, with a small smile dancing across my lips- recalling the refreshing feeling of being able to use Crown Clown in battle.

Only then could I feel a mildly chilly November breeze as it ruffled through my hair, and the golden afternoon sunlight, as it only slightly warmed my face. I must have ignored these simple pleasures as I was about to face the "akuma" who was no longer an akuma, but a dragon yet again.

I turned to the stands, slightly worried at the silence that hung heavily over them. The majority of the crowd either had their eyes wide open in shock, or their jaws had dropped in what I had assumed to be pure awe.

Suddenly, a member in the crowd had started to slowly clap, with each strike growing steadily louder, and faster. Soon, others started to join in, and the applause grew into a defending roar.

I was quite positive that students from all of the schools were included in the applause.

When the crowd had moderately quieted down, I turned to the judges to await my score.

The first to give their score was Madame Maxime, a long silver ribbon shooting out of her wand to form a large number nine.

Mr. Crouch, surprisingly enough, gave a ten, as did Professor Dumbledore, and Komui. Mr. Bagman gave a nine, and Professor Karkaroff only gave a two.

Right after Professor Karkaroff gave his score, a girlish giggle filled the air, and the scent of strawberry flavored lollipops wafted around me.

"Allen..."

I knew that voice, and I really didn't like what it meant if its owner was here. I hoped that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, and I proceeded to ignore it as I made my way back to the champion's tent. I wasn't sure where to go, but I wasn't sure if I left something behind or not.

"Allen..." Another giggle, this time I could feel a small, invisible hand as it gently caressed my cheek- the touch was light, almost as if it were the wind. "Allen, I can't wait to play with you again!"

"Not now Road," I growled under my breath, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"But Allen-" Her voice took on a whine-like tone.

I proceeded to ignore her, wishing that she would just leave me alone, but I doubted that it would have any effect on her behavior.

Surprisingly though, she did seem to leave me alone after a time period of about ten minutes or so, but not without a huff of annoyance, and a promise to be back later.

I was only left to my thoughts for a little bit until the other champions entered the tent with Mr. Bagman.

"Well done, all if you!" It was Mr. Bagman who spoke, and the look of pride on his face was as if he had faced a dragon himself. "Now, just a few quick words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth- but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... See the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Well off you go then!"

When I left the tent, I was joined by Lenalee, and Lavi, both of them explaining to me what the other champions did to get their golden eggs, and their opinions as to which method was best.

We all seemed to agree that that the title of best method was tied between Harry using some type of broomstick called a Firebolt, and my method of using Crow Clown.

Even though I didn't voice my musings, I wondered how the others in the Black Order would try to get past a dragon. I fully believed that everyone in the Black Order had some sort of skill that would cause them to successfully complete what I had to do for the first task.

It was just before I was about to enter the ark to go back to the Black Order when I looked back towards the castle, and the lake. As if it were a stimulus, my mind traveled to a memory from long ago.

_(Flashback...)_

_Impressive red-gold tongues of flame reached up from a large pile of logs, merrily crackling all the while in the library's large fireplace._

_Sitting in a plush arm chair, Allen was basking in the warmth that the flames provided, keeping the black notebook with him as he flipped through some notes that he had written previously._

_Madame Prince kept her eye on the youth she favored so much, careful of how much he would push himself. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was looking for something- something that was very important._

_Unknown to her, that was exactly what Allen was looking for._

_In all the books that he had read, Allen was looking for a spell, or potion that can repair memories, and it wouldn't hurt if it could help their sanity a little in the process as well._

_Initially, Allen had joined Mana to help him remember the things that he had forgotten, that was what he had told himself, but he was also worried for the man. He had seemed like he was slightly "off his rocker," as the students at Hogwarts would say, and if Allen could help him, he would gladly do so. He loved Mana as he would his own father._

_To his dismay, the boy couldn't find such a spell or potion in any of the books that he thought that he could find something in. His solution was to create something himself._

_He had heard that a society of mermaids were at the bottom of the lake, and from what he had heard, they had been there since even before the four founders discovered the valley in which Hogwarts was established. Hopefully they would know of something that could help, and if not, at least they could steer him towards someone who would._

_(Flashback End...)_

* * *

**A/N: So the scene with the dragon is my first action scene, and I hope that you guys liked it! Next chapter should be a lead-in to the Yule Ball, and may even include the Ball itself. There will also be a flashback, although I have a faint idea as to what information it may include. Totally random, but does anyone have any preferences as to whom Allen goes to the Ball with? Please review!**


End file.
